User blog:K9OK/Some Timeline news (This might just be all I do on these blogs now)
October 10, 2019 (Day 18) Mornin' Y'all How're Ya Doin'? (Yeah sorry, I didn't update the timeline picture in time, I have more stuff then this going on. Don't expect the picture to change every day.) Anyway, y'all know that I'm making a timeline with 5 each day, well I'm going to change that. On weekdays I'm going to do 4 of them, and on weekends I'll do 10 on each day. This way they'll be 20 in a week, and 20 on a weekend. This will effectively get 40 episodes a week, which is a lot. If I do it like that I should have about half their videos done in about a year. However, I am not expecting to have time to make this timeline every day, there's a lot of things that contribute to my life right now. For one I'm really having a great time watching Stranger Things for the first time, and it takes up a lot of my time. Other is school and other crap like that. Also, don't expect the TF2 page to get done any time soon. Ok, so where we ended off, Minecraft is first in the timeline, then slender happens, then the early Red and Blu hatred, and then the TF2 war. The next video on the list is the Weeping Angels Minecraft Mod. The Weeping Angels mod is a video where Jordan and Isaac are exploring a desert temple with weeping angels in it. Jordan is in creative, whenever Jordan is in creative I have reason to believe that he is SU (Subconscious Uploading) Jordan. There are exceptions to that rule, but if a video is just exploring a mod, it will most likely be SU Jordan playing around. Also, this is our second look at Minecraft(SU) Isaac, the first time being in the TARDIS mod, as I believe that is also the SU Fryes. It takes place during the other Minecraft episodes, remember that Weeping Angels are aliens and have definitely been alive long enough for this to be here. There is nothing else to really add to this video. Next is the Slender Man Minecraft Mod. This is also a look at SU Jordan and Isaac. They are just exploring the world and studying Slender Man. They already know Slender Man is from the Eight Pages game they played before this. As to where this takes place, I have more reason to believe it takes place with all the other Minecraft episodes because of the fact that it's just biomes, and no structures have really been built. Next is Roblox Day Z. This is a confusing one. I'm not sure if it is in the timeline, a different dimension, a game, a fictional work, or a terrible zombie apocalypse. I am leaning towards a zombie apocalypse, but it could also be a world where people build random things, but more advanced then Minecraft. This would take place far off into the future (remember that the graphics don't mean anything) probably after a lot of the Roblox videos. It would be a terrible Zombie war. The only question I have, is "Is this war different than the LFD2 one?" Next is Minecraft tale episode 5. I haven't actually watched any of these episodes recently, but I do think it's just with the other ones, and there may or may not be a really big plot point int he episode. Next is Mario Kart Wii. Now this one is where it gets confusing. I do believe that this is one where SU Jordan took over Mario (and SU Isaac with Luigi) but I don't know if this is canon to our dimension or not. I think that most, if not all, of the Nintendo games that they play, are in their own separate timeline in a completely new dimension. This would keep everything that we know about the Mario franchise, and other Nintendo IPs, the same as we know them. I do believe that there are equivalents to them in our main dimension (I will now call Dimension A; or DimA) as there are things like Mario and Luigi ghosts in that one PIE episode. I do think that this dimension could be traveled to, but I also think that the games also exist in DimA, as people like Spencer have mentioned Nintendo Games before. The same could be said about the Super Smash Bros. Brawl episode. It is just the SU siblings playing as all the smash characters. I do think that this is on the same timeline as the Mario Kart Wii one, as other Nintendo characters appear in future titles. I hope to get a new picture in soon. -K9OK Category:Blog posts